Malicious
MALICIOUS PREAMBLE Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum.consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit . SYNOPSIS ATTRIBUTES ∙Behavior∙ Aliquam lacinia diam sit amet risus venenatis feugiat. Mauris id velit eu quam aliquet suscipit at eget sem. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Quisque nec velit porttitor, lacinia nunc vitae, placerat mauris. Phasellus sagittis feugiat ultricies. Nunc tristique massa nec ex iaculis convallis. Nullam congue tincidunt erat, vitae convallis augue cursus in. Nulla semper mattis lacinia. Nulla ullamcorper, neque cursus molestie rhoncus, nisi erat euismod sapien, at condimentum est neque vitae leo. Phasellus ultrices facilisis hendrerit. Donec ut felis a dolor pulvinar laoreet sit amet at mi. ∙Style∙ Aliquam lacinia diam sit amet risus venenatis feugiat. Mauris id velit eu quam aliquet suscipit at eget sem. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Quisque nec velit porttitor, lacinia nunc vitae, placerat mauris. Phasellus sagittis feugiat ultricies. Nunc tristique massa nec ex iaculis convallis. Nullam congue tincidunt erat, vitae convallis augue cursus in. Nulla semper mattis lacinia. Nulla ullamcorper, neque cursus molestie rhoncus, nisi erat euismod sapien, at condimentum est neque vitae leo. Phasellus ultrices facilisis hendrerit. Donec ut felis a dolor pulvinar laoreet sit amet at mi. Suspendisse malesuada maximus ligula, eu dignissim urna vulputate sit amet. RULES ──∙I∙── RESPECT is demanded to each pack member. It is acquired to have stability and a family bond. Past issues are no excuse to break this rule and will NOT be taken into account. Breaking this rule includes but is not limited to insults/roasts, disobedience, rumors, and false allegations. Punishment: Warning, Demotion, Exiled, and/or Banishment ▽ ──∙II∙── DOUBLE GROUPING is prohibited and will result in punishment upon discovery. Roleplaying with another group is acceptable as long as both leaders are notified. To become an official member is not. Side groups are acceptable as long as both leaders are notified of your position. Punishment: Exiled, and/or Banishment ▽ ──∙III∙── ACTIVITY is crucial to the entire pack, especially during roleplay hours. Activity is a requirement unless you have to been inactive for a while, notify the higher rankings and you will be excused. Punishment: Warning, Demotion, and/or Removal ▽ ──∙IV∙── LOYALTY ''' '''is expected to the best of each member. Once you leave, you will be allowed one, final chance to come back. After this, to cause us any more problems results in banishment. Punishment: Warning or Banishment ▽ ──∙V∙── PAGE EDITNG is only for the actual page editors. 'You CANNOT edit the page without one of the page editors permission. It is only for the page editors, that's it. Punishment: Warning or Demotion ▽ HIERARCHY '∙'''Barbaric Faction∙'''